Much to Desire
by DragonlordTrex
Summary: R/T. This is like a book except focusing around one relationship than the war. It's what I deem to be an ideal relationship. Please review!!
1. The School Dance

Much to Desire 

            By Trex (F# - 2 2003)

_Disclaimer:_

            I don't own any of the Animorphs characters or creatures.  *Sniff*

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated R for **strong** sexual content later on.  In this chappie, Tobias and Rachel do some freak dancing, so this chap is PG-13.

_Notes:_

                On with the fic…

**Much to Desire**

The School Dance My name is Rachel… 

And right now, I was facing one of the most difficult moments of my life.  You see, my greatest fear used to be not finding a sale at The Gap, but now it's being captured and being made a Human Controller.  That's a human with a yeerk in his or her head.  But today, I was about to die from anxiety.  My task at hand was the scariest thing I'd ever done.  I was about to ask Tobias to the dance.

            "Umm, Tobias?  I was wondering…would you…I mean, what are you doing friday…um…evening…?"  Nothing special, just some hunting.  All I know is that Jake and Cassie are going somewhere special.  "I was just wondering if you would like to…umm…go to the…"  I was stammering like an idiot!  There's no way he'd ever say yes to my question, because I'd never spit it out!!!  What, is there a dance or something??  Fair?  Amusement park?  Field trip?  Leave it to Tobias to hit it on the head and go on to something else.  "Umm…dance…"  Sure Rachel, you know I'd never pass up a dance with you.  I'd dance right now, except I'm not really wearing anything but my morphing outfit…  "I don't care…"

            Tobias began demorphing.  It was always a little creepy to me, but as soon as his innocent blue eyes appeared, I forgot all thoughts of disgust.  His unruly blond hair was next to appear, followed by the rest of his facial features.  I'm sure one of the others would've thought _"Great, an oversized chicken with a boy's head"_, but all I thought was _"Look at those eyes…"_  by the time Tobias finished demorphing, I was completely zoned out.  "Umm, Rachel?"  _"I love his voice…"_  "Rachel?"  _"Ooh, look at his eyes…"_  "RACHEL!!!"  I woke up.  "OH!!! Sorry, Tobias.  I was just…thinking…"  I knew Tobias would never buy it.  All that time as a hawk really fine-tuned his already fairly perceptive mind.  "Well, wanna dance?"  "Sure…"  Tobias walked up to me and put his hands around my waist.  I put my arms around his neck.  We leaned in close and swayed from side to side…

            A little later, I woke up in Tobias's meadow.  Tobias was sitting next to me, staring up at the stars.  "Don't you think they're beautiful, Rachel?"  I was thinking; _"Just like you, bright, warm, comforting, beautiful, powerful in their own sense…"_  But instead, I said "Umm, I guess so.  What time is it?"  Great, I probably just killed any chance of a close moment.  Lucky for me, Tobias isn't shallow.  He realized that I'm not a dumb blonde.  "According to your watch, it's 1:00 in the morning."  "Thanks, Tobias."  I leaned in close.  Tobias took no notice of me.  I began to get in kissing range, but I broke away.  "See you Friday night, Tobias…"

-Friday night, three days later-

            I walked nervously towards the school, wearing my strappy heels, designer white mini-skirt, and azure blue tank top.  I had my sparkly flower beret in my hair, and just a slight hint of body glitter on my face.  I looked for Tobias… _(AN-Sorry for getting way too visual.  I just felt like describing a girl, but that leads to other less…fun…things.  Be on the look out for Tobias and the others later on…)_ "Tobias?"  He stepped out from behind the corner, and I nearly fainted.  He was wearing what he normally wore, but something was different today…

            He was wearing his usual black sneakers with baggy khaki pants.  He had his black shirt on, one of three.  I liked black the best.  He had his triangular watch from the Fossil store and had his hair nervously combed.  _(Ugh, I don't EVER want to describe another guy.  Too bad Jake's at the dance…) _In his hand, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, far from the usual roses.  These flowers were much more colorful and alive.  "Wow, Tobias.  Where'd you get these flowers?"  "The meadow, where else?"  "I love them…"  I pecked Tobias on the cheek.  He turned a little pinkish.  "Well, shall we go in, Romeo?"  Together, we walked into the gym.

            Tobias and I walked towards the front of the gym.  "Want to-"  "Hey, lovebirds!!!"  **UGH!!!**  Leave it to Marco to ruin our experience.  Marco was wearing his blue sneakers with Fubu jeans and a blue shirt with black stripes.  His hair was gelled into a slick aerodynamic look. _(AN-UGH!!! Another guy described.  All you girls, you can describe the guys next time.) _"Hi, Marco."  "Umm, Tobias?  Could you walk off a little for a minute?"  "Sure…" Tobias looked slightly hurt.  Stupid Rachel.  "Unless, of course, you want to watch me kill Marco."  Tobias perked up a little.  "No, that got boring a while ago.  I'm gonna go get us something to drink."  Tobias left.  "Marco", I hissed, "Leave us alone or I'll morph a hammer and smash you until you're a bloody pulp."  "Okay, lay off.  I get the picture here.  You two want a private moment.  I'll-"  Just then, Tobias came back with three glasses of punch.  "Hey, guys.  I found Jake, Cassie, and Ax.  Knew you wouldn't mind."  I glared at him, but the look softened into a smile.  I let my eyes drift to Jake and Cassie.  I almost burst out laughing.

            Jake was clad in a tux.  He had the dressy black shoes, the black slacks, the white collared shirt, black jacket, I mean God!  The look didn't suit him at all.  His hair was combed so neatly that even the geeks probably wanted to beat him up.  "Jake, what happened to you?!?!?  This isn't the Grammy awards, get out of that tux!!!"  "I know, my parents made me.  I have my other clothes stashed in a bag in my locker.  I'll be back."  Jake semi-ran in his very expensive clothing.  Next was Cassie.  She looked half-decent compared to her usual attire. She was wearing a long jean skirt with a casual-yet-formal-white top.  She had several silver bangles around her wrists.  "Cassie, you look like a gypsy minus the head thingy."  Tobias handed me my drink.  "I think it's called a headdress."  Ax walked up from behind Cassie.  He was wearing khaki slacks with a brown belt and a white Polo shirt.  His hair was combed so it looked like he arrived fresh from prepland.  "Ok, I want to punch you, Ax.  Don't you have anything more casual?"  "No, Rachel.  This is what you bought for me for the school incident.  Ent.  Dent."  "Stop playing with sounds, Ax."  Jake was back.  "Yes, Prince Jake.  Ake."  "Don't call me 'Prince' in public, Ax."  "Yes, Prince Jake."  Jake was in his usual sneakers, jeans, and black top with white stripes.

            "Ok, we're all here."  Me, in my expensiveness, Tobias in his cuteness, Marco in his annoyanceness,  Jake in his preppiness-turned-casual…ness, Cassie in her decentness, and Ax in his please-beat-me-upness.  "Hey, they're playing Linkin Park.  Anyone want to dance?"  Marco, obviously.  "Naw, I'm not much of a-whoa!!!"  Tobias pulled me onto the dance floor.  "Tobias, I can't freak dance."  "I don't care, I'll teach you."  Tobias pulled me closer to him.  A little too close, but who's complaining?  "Ok, I learned that you put your hands around your hips and I put my hands in the air.  Basically, you thrust forward and I thrust back.  I thrust forward, you thrust back.  Get it?"  "Wait, thrust???"  Tobias blushed a little.  "Yeah…that's how I learned how to do it…" _(AN-I actually don't know how to do this, but that's what I remembered from half a year ago.  Send me a flame if you want, tell me how to freak dance!!!!!  HAHAHA!!!  Erm…on with the story…)_  

"Ok, let's try."  We started to dance.  I kinda…screwed up.  Tobias ended up blushing like a beet, and I was saying sorry faster than a machine gun shoots.  "Yeah, that happens sometimes.  It's ok, though.  We can try again."  Meanwhile, out of my mouth…"sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!"  We started to dance again.  It took fifteen seconds for the same thing to happen.  "Well, lovebirds, how goes life?"  Great.  Marco's here.  "Just fine, Marco…"  "Well, I want to watch."  We started again and we got through ten seconds until Marco was on the floor laughing.  Tobias's head looked like a swelled tomato and I was about to cry.  "OH MY GOD THAT'S FUNNY!!!…ahem…Rachel.  I think you and Tobias need to get to know each other a little more before you try to make a move."  I buried my face in Tobias's shirt and began to cry.  "Marco, you stupid -----!  You made Rachel cry!!!"  Between sobs, I managed to sputter "You ------- -------!!!  At least we have a relationship.  Darlene hates you and so does everyone else."  "Alright, I'm going.  Besides, they're playing the slow music.  There's nothing left for me here."  

Marco left.  I started to get up, but Tobias said "No, stay like that.  Just wrap your arms around my waist and we can dance…" The night pressed on, and I never left Tobias's chest.  We might've fallen asleep, we might've not.  The next thing I know, Tobias tells me we have to go.  "Tobias, can I go back to the meadow with you?"  "I wish you could, Rachel, but we can't spend all our time together.  Let's enjoy our last few moments…"  I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked off.  As we walked, I thought _"Thank you, Ellimist, for giving Tobias his morphing powers back…"_

**~End~**

__

Author's Ending Note 

            *Sniff*  I wish I could have a relationship like that…please review so I know what to do next.  I'll probably always have two options for you to pick, but I still rule!!!

**1)** Tobias and Rachel meet alone in the meadow and have a personal conversation

**2)**The gang has a sleepover type thing****


	2. Tobias' Reflections

Much to Desire 

            By Trex (F# - 2 2003)

_Disclaimer:_

            I don't own any of the Animorphs characters or creatures.  *Sniff*

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated R for **strong** sexual content later on.  In this chappie, it's mostly sappy with an intro to something more humorous.  This chapter is rated PG.

_Notes:_

                I got **FOUR WHOLE REVIEWS!!!  **I'll just have to introduce sub-chapters…

**Much to Desire**

Sub-Chapter 2 aka The Grammies 

Ahem…I'd like to thank three people for reviewing my new story.  Thanks go to my friends (what were your names again??  I'll just have to check)

**Five Minutes Later**

            Thanks to buffymorpher2000, PeleAmelika, JCtigerwolf4e,and Freak Apple for the reviews.  Thanks to these three, I can now commence with chapter two.  I hope the three of you will become loyal readers and inspire others to…what does that say…fall?  No, follow…right.  Follow your example.  At any rate, I had one vote for sleepover, two for talk, and one for both.  So, I'm gonna see what I can do…Thanks!!!  Now on with the story…

**Much to Desire**

_Tobias' Reflections_

My name is Tobias… 

            And I was remembering last Friday night, the dance with Rachel.  I don't think I'd ever had a nicer night with anyone before…or a funnier one.  I remembered that about halfway through, I taught Rachel how to freak dance.  That didn't turn out too well.  I wonder if Marco's still laughing…oh well.  It was still great, at least the slower dancing…gosh, Rachel can dance well…the next thing I know, I'm almost thrown off my branch by an angry falcon.  OW!!!  I rose to the air and attacked the falcon.  Like you may have heard, falcons are a lot faster than hawks.  But golden eagles can beat falcons any day.  **TSEER!!!** Rachel dive-bombed the falcon.  It was fast, but it couldn't avoid the huge eagle that was its doom.  The falcon was knocked out of the sky and hit the ground hard.  Thanks, Rachel.  No problem, but be more careful next time.  It's like you were zoning out or something…  You mean like you were that Tuesday before the dance?  Ouch.  How'd you remember?   I remember that whole conversation.  Listen, I gotta demorph.  It's been an hour and forty five minutes.

            I watched as Rachel demorphed.  She retained her bird features, but got her human frame back.  She lost her wings, then the rest of her feathers.  At the same time, her stunning eyes appeared.  Somehow, they still retained the eagle's fierce gaze, just for a second.  Creepy, but in a romantically acceptable way.  She finished demorphing.  Suddenly, "Umm, I was wondering if we could talk" _(AN-The quote bracket thing means they both said it at the same time…)_ "Sure."  "Umm, Tobias?  I was wondering if you could morph to human for this."  Sure.  I demorphed.  "So", Rachel said.  "You first, or me?"  "You."  I sat down.  "Um, after the dance, I was thinking.  You know, it just felt so…right…when we were dancing."  "I was thinking the same thing."  Rachel paused for a moment.

            "You know, I don't know how to say this, but…" I stopped her.  "Then don't.  You can tell me in a different way."  She leaned over, hesitated, and drew me into a passionate kiss.  "I think I know."  She smiled.  "That's why I like you, Tobias.  You don't need anyone to tell you to know."  "Thanks.  I guess it's just natural to me.  Maybe it's because I'm part andalite, but I'm glad you like it."  "Tobias, why do you like me?"  I hesitated.  For no reason, I forgot everything I knew about Rachel.  I hoped the words would come to me.  "I guess it's because…well, you're beautiful and strong on the outside.  You've also got a strong will and a brilliant mind.  You're unyielding, friendly, trustworthy, independent, but at the same time loyal.  You don't give up easily and go for what you believe in.  Most of all, you understand me."  I lay down and stretched out.  I could sense Rachel looking at me.  A second later, she lay down on me.  "Oh Tobias, I love you."  I wasn't sure, but I think she fell asleep on me.  I think I fell asleep too…

            A little later, I was awakened by Rachel cooing into my ear.  "Tobias, I think you need to wake up now…"  "Ugh, can't I sleep a little longer?  Rachel's cooing turned to frantic hissing; "No, because you have one minute to demorph!!!"  **"AAH!!!"**  I began to demorph.  I thought Rachel looked a little depressed, and that became more apparent as I got my fierce eyes.  Rachel, is something wrong?  She sniffed a bit.  "No..no.  Nothing's wrong.  Jake flew by a little while ago and told me to tell you there's a meeting…" Her voice trailed off.  I did something I usually didn't do.  "Tobias, why'd you land on my shoulder?"  No reason.  Let's go to the meeting.

            Rachel walked to our meeting place, Ax's meadow.  Also my meadow.  Different from our barn, but Cassie's dad was cleaning the cages.  Everyone stared a little.  Tobias, why are you perched on Rachel's shoulder?  No reason.  Rachel turned a little red.  I stared at Jake as hard as I could.  No real improvement from my already piercing stare.  He understood.  "Anyway,"  Jake proceeded, "We found a second smaller yeerk pool.  Ax says that since this pool isn't completely developed, we should strike before it becomes another real pool.  Plus, it'll throw the yeerks off balance for a while."  The group proceeded to talk about safety precautions, etc…but I felt a little tired.  Hey guys?  I'm feeling a little weird.  I'm gonna leave, ok?  One of you tell me what happens, alright?  I flew off towards the Hork-Bajir valley.

            Toby?  Toby Hamee, leader of the free Hork-Bajir, stepped into view.  "Hello, Tobias.  What brings you here?"  I needed to talk to someone.  "Why not one of your friends?"  They wouldn't understand.  Besides, you're my friend too.  Toby smiled.  I passed her little test.  "So, what do you want to talk about?"  Love.  Toby sat down.  "I don't know a lot about that subject, but I'm willing to help you if I can."  Well, If you had a friend who you liked…who was…different…from you…  Toby cut in.  "But everyone is different, no?"  I mean like a different…oh never mind.  Toby, can you keep a big secret?  "Of course."  I…um…I like Rachel. Toby smiled.  "Tobias, I have known that for a long time."  Oh…well, can you help?  "Tobias, all I can tell you is that you should do what you deem right.  If you two truly love each other, there is nothing anyone can do to stop it.  I will support your decision."  Thanks, Toby.  Feeling a bit better, I spread my wings and flew back to my meadow.

            Ax, what happened after I left?  I was told to tell you that we will strike next Saturday.  Rachel observed that the group does not have enough fun, and that we will hold a special assembly called a sleep over at her house on Friday.  I groaned.  From what I knew, a sleep over was girls giving each other facials.  Ax, can you tell Jake that I pass?  Yes, my shorm.  I will tell Prince Jake that you pass.  Ax galloped off.  I was left sitting on a branch for the next day, getting up to eat, but that's about it.  At about three in the morning, Rachel came by.  "Tobias, why don't you want to come to my sleepover?", she said with a slightly wicked grin.  'Cause I don't want a facial.  Rachel made a tutting noise.  "Tsk, tsk Tobias.  We're not gonna give you a facial!  We're gonna have some unisex fun.  Maybe some cards, truth or dare, blah, blah, blah."  Truth or Dare?  I've heard of that.  As for cards, you all will be flat out broke and I'll be the richest bird around.  Rachel chuckled.  "Not _those_ kinds of cards!  You'll see…"  With that, Rachel walked off, leaving me in wonder.

**~End~**

__

Author's Ending Note 

            Well, I think Tobias is very fortunate to have Rachel, and vice versa.  Thanks again for the reviews, and I need RenDeviL to e-mail me so I can plz use her ideas.  Maybe.  If I can, yay because the next chap will be funny.  I hope…Oh well.  If RD does let me use the idea, that's what goes.  If not, then choose from the two options below…

**1)** The battle commences!!!

**2)**Tobias and Rachel stalk off somewhere to spy.  They end up bein' stranded, and it proceeds… **(NOT "R" YET!!!)**


	3. To Rachel's House we Go! Part 1 of 3 or ...

Much to Desire 

            By Trex (F# - 2 2003)

_Disclaimer:_

            I don't own any of the Animorphs characters or creatures.  *Sniff*

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated R for **strong** sexual content later on.  From now on, the rating will give too much away.  I'll tell you if it's R or not but other than that, you'll have to read on…this chap is not R.

_Notes:_

                Hugs and Kisses to all for your reviews!!!  Really, I appreciate this.  You all keep me writing, I was thinking of killing this fic when I was in a really bad mood a few days back…but I just couldn't cuz that'd mean and I'd be hurting all of you.  I think.  Anyway, RD said I could use her idea, so now we launch into a three-part sub-fic.  Or is it 4?.  Chapter 1 now commences…

Much to Desire 

_To Rachel's house we go!(Part 1 of 3 or 4)_

My name is Rachel… 

            And I was dwelling on how fun it would be to have the boys over…hehehe…but really, Tobias, Jake, Marco, and Ax have never had a sleepover experience.  But boys will be boys, so me and Cassie can't give them all makeovers.  Still, I know other ways of having…fun.  School was almost out.  I was in civics.  Hah!  People actually think civics is a life skill.  How's civics gonna help us in World War III??  Oh well, five minutes to go.  Tobias flashed a smile from out the window.  I flashed one back.  Wait…Tobias?? I couldn't believe it.  Was he taking such a big risk just to say hi?!?!?  It was all I could do to hold myself back from going out there and schooling him.  Naturally, I didn't notice when the teacher asked me why the President couldn't declare war.  "Be quiet, I'm dealing with something here!"  "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh…" went the class.  I snapped out of my trance.  The teacher was glaring at me and Cassie was staring, appalled.  "Um, sorry…I was thinking about something."  "Well, what was it.  If it's so important, you can share it with the class."  Little giggles and snickers flew around the class.  Why lie, I thought.  "I was just thinking about my boyfriend, Mrs. Cain."  Cassie gave me an approving grin.  "Well, don't let it happen again.  And answer the question."  "What was the question again?""  "Why can't-" The bell rang.  "Class, we will continue our study on the three branches of government later.  I shot out of the door.

            Tobias smiled when he saw me running towards him.  Too bad he didn't see my face until it was too late.  "Hey, Rachel.  What's…Rachel?  What are you…Agh!!!"  Tobias began running, but he was too slow.  I tackled him.  The angry cries soon turned into bundles of laughter.  "Hi, Rachel.  I'm glad to see you too."  I giggled a little.  "Yeah."  I became verrry serious.  "Now why did you do that.  I almost got detention!"  Tobias looked a little surprised.  "You weren't worried about me getting caught?"  I giggled a little more.  "Not as much as I was worried about getting detention."  Tobias looked hurt.  "I'm just kidding."  I kissed him.  "Look at the two lovebirds!"  Marco.  Ruining our moment again.  I gave Tobias an encouraging look.  We both tackled Marco at the same time.  "AAAAAHHH!!! Attacked by the two things from planet birdylove!!!"  We all started laughing.  Jake and Cassie walked up.  "Look at those three.  You can't take them anywhere."  Tobias and I straightened up.  Marco stayed down, stunned by our sudden move.  I put my arm around his waist and gave him another kiss.  "Well, you can't take Marco anywhere."  "Agreed" 

Cassie decided to talk.  "Jake, why can't we ever kiss?"  Jake's ears turned red.  "Umm…I don't…umm…"  "Aw, come on, Jake!  Do what I'd do in the same situation."  Marco was up.  "Ok…"  Jake gave Cassie a quick peck on the cheek.  "Honey, you call that a kiss?"  "Why'd you call me hon-" Cassie pulled Jake into another kiss.  The two of them fell over and rolled down the small hill by our school.  "Tobias, we can't let them outkiss us!"  I grabbed Tobias and started frenching him.  We didn't fall over.  "Ooh, looks like the Jake-man has some competition!!!"  Jake stumbled up the hill.  "Be quiet, Marco."  

(AN-That whole kissing thing with Jake and Cassie was for JCTigerwolf4e.  Kudos and credits go to whosoever besides JC can guess what her sn stands for.)

"Well, shall we go?" I asked the group.  "Not yet.  I gotta get my stuff from my house.  I'll be there later."  "Ditto."  "Ditto."  So Marco, Jake, and Cassie split for their houses.  "Tobias, do you have anywhere to go?" "Only to get Ax.  Besides that, no."  We walked to the dumpsters and morphed bird.  A few minutes later, we spotted Ax galloping towards the school.  Ax!!  Don't go to the school.  Remember, Chapman is a Controller.  Just morph your northern harrier and join our demented bird club.  Ax morphed and flew up to us.  "Us" being a half-mile away.  One by one, we landed in my window.  

I'll be back.  I gotta go get my clothes from the school roof."  Ax had already demorphed, and was starting to morph to his human form.  "What was the purpose of flying here if you just have to return to your educational facility? Eey.  Cility."  I was already remorphing.  I don't know.  Tobias, hide in my closet.  Remember, Jordan will recognize you.  Ax, sit tight.  Tell Jordan you're my friend from school and I had to talk to my teacher about something.  Twenty minutes later, I walked back in the house with all my stuff.  Jordan ran up to me and gave me a sidelong look.  "Rachel, do you have a new boyfriend?"  "No, why?"  "There's a weird looking guy up in your room.  Forget weird looking, he was just plain weird."  "Now that's not nice.  Anyway, you know I'm gonna have some friends over for a sleepover, right?"  "Yeah…"  "Well, Jake and Marco are coming over, and they'll probably want to play your video games.  Is that ok?"  Jordan got a scary look in her eyes.  "Sure, if Marco's gonna be there.  And Jake too, of course."  I walked back up to my room.  "All right, now we just have to wait."

A little later, everyone was over.  We had the normal pizza dinner, and Jordan crushed Marco and Jake in Super Smash Bros. Melee.  Me, Tobias, Cassie, and Ax talked while Marco and Jake were being mauled.  Quite a long time, since the three of them started playing at 6 and it was now almost 11.  Once my mom called Jordan up to go to bed, we all sat in our bean bag chairs around the TV, which was currently showing an old rerun of some James Bond movie.  "Hey, can we watch something else?"  "Sure, Marco."  I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.  "Let's watch a blank screen.  No, wait.  I have a better idea."  I pulled a deck of cards from my pocket.  Let's play poker.  Jake instinctively grabbed his pocket.  Sorry, cous.  I forgot my wallet at home."  I smiled that wicked grin.  Tobias looked tuned in.  Marco was lamenting over the loss of TV radiation.  Ax looked like he was ready to take notes.  Cassie already knew, and was suppressing a laugh.  "Gentlemen and lady…s, the name of the game is strip poker."

Tobias and Jake looked absolutely shocked.  Marco looked smug, like he was the total master of cards.  Cassie burst out laughing.  Ax began to talk.  "Rachel, what is this game you call strip poker?"  Marco answered for me.  "Ax man, it's a game where we take numbered pieces of paper and try to get them in a specific order to win.  It's played in several rounds.  The way I know how to play, the person who has the lowest score loses.  Since this is strip poker, they'd be taking off one article of clothing."  Jake leaned in to whisper to Marco while Ax continued to interrogate me.  "But if humans wear this clothing for protection, why would they take it off?"  "Ax, humans are a very strange species.  By the way, Jake told me to tell you to make sure you're wearing shoes, socks, pants, boxers, and a shirt.  At least.  If you have a watch, chain, ring, necklace, or anything else, that'll give you an advantage."  "But Marco, why would I have any of these useless items?  Besides the necessities, of course."  "Because, Ax man, you don't want to get naked."  "But is that not the point of this game?"  We all groaned a little.

(AN-Time becomes important here now. From now on, you all will be informed of the time whenever something major happens)

**Time-11:00 PM**

We all sat around the table.  "Rachel, are we playing 5- or 7- card draw?"  "5."  I turned off all the lights and put a lantern in the center of the table.  "Everybody ready?"  One by one, they all replied with a simple "Yep."  I surveyed the situation.  From right to left, the seating chart was me, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, Jake, and Marco.  Great.  I was sitting next to Marco.  Even more troublesome, I was sitting next to Tobias.  Now THAT could cause problems…Oh well.  I dealt out the cards…

(AN-I was gonna end it here, but I jus couldn't.  Lucky you.  By the way, they're playing a demented 5-card draw.  If you have like a two pair and a straight like 2 sixes, a seven, and two fives, you have two pair AND a straight.  If that makes any sense.)

And life was lookin' pretty good for me.  I had three aces, a king, and a two.  "Two."  I traded in the king and the two and pulled out two more cards.  Another king and a queen.  "Three."  Marco drew three new cards.  "One."  Tobias traded in a card.  "Four."  I stared.  "Jake, you can only draw three."  "Ehh…Oh yeah."  Jake took a card back and drew three.  "Five."  Ax, if you can't trade in four, why would you be able to trade in five?"  "I can do whatever I want because I cannot get any satisfaction."  "That's I can't get no satisfaction, Ax man."  "Yes.  I can't get no satisfaction.  Although by your language, that is grammatically incorr-"  "Ax, just draw."  Ax drew three cards.  "Cassie, you drawing?"  "No, I'm fine."  We all put down our cards.  

I had a full house, pair, three of a kind, and straight.  Marco had a pair and a straight.  Jake had a straight.  Tobias had a pair.  Cassie had a…ROYAL FLUSH?!?!?!  Ax had a full house.  I think it was sheer dumb luck.  "Cassie, are you cheating?"  "No, of course not."  Marco butted in.  "Well Tobias, it looks like you lost."  Tobias smiled and took off his…watch…

**~End~**

__

Author's Ending Note 

            That chap kinda sucked, but that was cuz I was rushing.  Anyway, now I need your input on a more technical thing.

**1)** Continue the active descriptions of cards help by people and add a few chapters

**2)**Make a chart for every round with little snippets of conversation(BORING!!!)

By the way, even if you all choose choice 2, I'll still find a way to fill that space in before the battle.  So whatever, and I need all of you to include IDEAS in your reviews!!!  Thanks.


End file.
